Plastic type bubbles which can be attached near the end of a fishing line have been used to raise the mass of the end of the fishing line to increase the casting distance. Bubbles have also been employed as markers and strike indicators.
Elasticity of at least a portion of a fishing line has also been recognized as having certain advantages in setting a hook after a strike, making precise and quick timing of the fisherman's response to that strike less critical.
It is the object of the present invention to combine the features of a traditional casting bubble with an elastic line segment to increase the efficacy of both tackle elements, that is using the one to augment the effect of the other.